


TUE/End!Verses

by Sorenalice



Series: Superphantom week [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crossover, Superphantom Week, superphantom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1201039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorenalice/pseuds/Sorenalice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It crash landed just outside of camp Chitaqua, right in between the pair of trees they used for lookout perches. It ripped through the leaves, tearing up everything in its path and landing with a sickening thud.</p><p>Flaming hair, fangs, blue skin. There’s no way it was human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TUE/End!Verses

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 of Superphantom week!  
> Both shows had the world slated to end in 2014 - in Supernatural by the hand of Lucifer in his true vessel, in Danny Phantom by an evil, full-ghost Danny. Both shows have their own resistance groups formed from survivors. What happens when these two apocalypses meet?

It crash landed just outside of camp Chitaqua, right in between the pair of trees they used for lookout perches. It ripped through the leaves, tearing up everything in its path and landing with a sickening thud.

Flaming hair, fangs, blue skin. There’s no way it was human.

Dean strapped it down to a table and waited for it to regain consciousness. It didn’t take too long before the thing was awake, hissing and spitting, tugging at the cold iron cuffs that held it down. Boils formed at its wrists and ankles, as if it was being burned. Smoke wafted up and the cabin’s basement started stinking like burning flesh. Heaven knows Dean’s already smelled enough of it to recognize it.

“What are you?” He asks the creature, his voice hard, tight and void of any emotion.

“I’m a ghost. What’s it to you?” Its voice was deep and velvety, it would’ve been attractive if it weren’t coming from this ghost.

“You crash landed outside our camp. I want to know why.”

“I tripped.” it replied, it’s fangs glinting in the faint firelight as it smiled.

“In the sky?”

“Well, you know, those birds can be awfully tricky.” It’s smirk is unrelenting.

“You are strapped down to a table in my basement with iron cuffs on, ghost. I know how ghosts tick, and I can make you suffer. Don’t test me. Answer the question.”

“Oooh. Feisty. We’ve got a tough one right here.” It cackled.

“Damn right I’m feisty.” Dean grabbed a handful of salt and shoved it down the thing’s throat, making it gurgle and scream. The ghost spit out the salt, its mouth bleeding green blood, blisters already forming.

“You got a name, spooky?”

“Dan Phantom.” The thing smiled again, this one stained green with the ghost’s blood.

“So, Dan. Can you tell me why you’re here.”

“Isn’t that the big question though. Why are we here? Why is anyone here? What is the reason for bein-” Dean cut it off with another mouthful of salt.

“I suggest you be a little less smart, and maybe a little more, I don’t know, smart?”

It hooted with laughter, spraying green ooze everywhere.

“Well, this has been fun. But I think I’ll see you later.” It pulled its arms and legs through the iron cuffs with a wince, gave Dean one last emerald smirk, before it launched itself though the rotting wooden ceiling.

That was the last time any of the Survivors saw the ghost.

* * *

 

Dan smirked down at the happy little garden. A man in a slick white suit stood at the center, smiling happily. A familiar body lay dead as a doornail behind him. In front of him, the same body, this one bleeding, breathing, alive. Dan flew closer, listening in with a curious ear.

“I know you won't. I know you won't say yes to Michael, either. And I know you won't kill Sam. Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up—here. I win. So, I win.” The Man in the white suit smiles serenely at Dean. There’s something off about him, Dan decides. He’s not quite human. He’s in a human, but he’s just using the guy as a meat suit. A rather fashionable meat suit.

Dean growls “You’re wrong.”

White Suit chuckles. “See you in five years, Dean.”

Dan decides it’s time to act. There’s a clap of thunder and a flash of lightning, and the Man in the White suit is gone. Dean is alone in the garden, but Dan is not.

He soars above the earth, the sky darkening quickly above him as he carries the limp body of the Man in the white suit on his back.

A silver blade sticks out of his chest, carved with intricate patterns and shining in the cold moonlight.

The Man in the white suit is dead.

Dan does not like competition.


End file.
